Now, Always, and Forever
by Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy
Summary: written for a Myriad of challenges.SLASH!VCxNL,RWxGG,HPxDM. mpreg. [Neville Franklin Christopher Longbottom, I, Vincent Timothy Amos Crabbe, request to have your hand in marriage. Do you accept?]


_Written for A Myriad of Challenges, 11) Write a rare-pairing fic, Issued by Zylaxidia_

Now, Always, and Forever

By Catty-the-spy

"Vincent don't scare me like that!"

The large boy chuckled, kissing his companion on the nose.

"Honestly Neville, you knew I was coming."

Neville grouched about it for a moment more, but he had really missed the chunk of man that was kissing him now.

He sighed, hugging his boyfriend tightly. "I missed you."

"We should do this more."

Neville nodded, relishing in the feeling of being held. He and Vincent had been going out secretly since the end of fifth year. They'd met over the holidays, and were tying to meet whenever they could during the school year.

This was their sixth year. School had started a short while ago, and November had come to call.

"Neville…I know a way we might be able to meet more often, but you won't like it."

The Gryffindor looked up at his love. "Why won't I like it?"

"It involves someone you don't like."

"Malfoy?"

"No…"

"Well who is it?"

"…My head of house."

Neville raised his eyebrows. "…r-really…? H-how exactly?"

"Pretend detentions, tutoring, message passing…. He really isn't all bad. Especially since Mr. Malfoy got him back to taking his potion. Anyway, it would give us more time to spend together."

Neville looked disbelieving.

Vincent gave him his best puppy-dog eyes. "Come on, love. We'll see each other more. He won't berate us or tell anyone who we don't want to know. Please? I want to spend more time with you."

That did it. Neville nodded, sighed resignedly. Vincent grinned. "Thank you. I'll tell him tonight. For now, let's see how this place will hold up to our getting reacquainted after a week apart."

Neville grinned and followed Vincent to the bed they'd made in the secret suite of rooms they'd found.

* * *

"Nev, I have a surprise for you. Stand up and hold out your hands. Oh, and close your eyes." 

The Gryffindor obeyed.

Vincent pulled a ring-box from his robes and placed it open in Neville's hands. "You can open your eyes now."

Neville frowned at the ring. "Vince…" His voice shook.

"Neville Franklin Christopher Longbottom, I, Vincent Timothy Amos Crabbe, request to have your hand in marriage. Do you accept?"

Neville couldn't stop the widening of his eyes, nor hide the tears that threatened to fall at the formal request. "I accept and consent."

Vincent smiled and slipped one of the rings onto his finger. "I present to you the engagement ring of the House Crabbe, passed from my ancestors to all firstborn to be used to represent a consent to bond. May it accentuate your beauty."

Neville hugged him tight. "Thank you" he whispered.

Vincent just hugged him tighter.

* * *

Hermione squinted at Neville's left ring finger. "Neville, what's that?" 

"What's what?"

"That there, on your hand."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Growling she dragged him from the hall…or tried to. "Neville tell me what's going on!!"

Harry and Ron tried to convince her to leave him alone but she would have none of it.

It took Snape literally prying her hand from his wrist to help him escape.

"To my office, Longbottom. Ms. Granger, detention with Filch for three weeks and one hundred points from Gryffindor for assaulting another student. Shoo."

He spared Harry and Ron a glance before stalking to his table to speak to Crabbe. Hermione was seething. "You can't do that!!! You can't!!!!"

"30 more points for disrespect. Keep it up Granger and it'll be more than three weeks." He shooed Vincent to his office and returned to the head table to finish his breakfast.

Dumbledore was giving him a piercing look and Minerva looked ready to tear his head off. He ignored them and instead began to speak to Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione huffed and left the hall, fuming at Neville, the professor, and her 'friends'.

* * *

Professor Snape took back the vials and sealed them, shaking them with practised ease. 

When he set them down they were red. "Positive. Congratulations."

Neville stared wide-eyed at the vials, the faintest of smiles on his face.

Vincent hugged him tightly. "Such a wonderful occurrence so early. We've only been married three months."

Snape shrugged. "These things choose on their own. I'll make you potions for you, to help with the nausea. I know a handful of concealment spells that should work to hide the change in size later on, and Lucius scan find you some subtle maternity clothes to wear when you begin to need them."

Vincent frowned. "We'll have to tell our parents soon. It's difficult enough to hide a marriage, but children…they'll appear on the family tree and my father will be alerted. He won't be happy. He'll think I've been sleeping around and got some random girl pregnant."

Neville sighed. "Gran will be mad at me for not telling her. She'll be furious that I didn't get her approval."

"You both have 'till the end of the year to tell them. If anything happens my doors are open. Just don't expect to live there till you're old and grey."

Vincent chuckled and kissed the top of his husbands head.

"I'm surprised no one but Granger really noticed the rings."

Neville shrugged. "I think Harry and Ron saw them, but Hermione was the only one to say anything and I guess they know it's something I don't want to talk about. Telling them would be far easier than telling Gran."

Vincent nodded slowly, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "I have an idea. Why don't we tell certain people first? People we trust with our lives maybe, who we know wont tell. People who will support us."

Snape frowned. "You mean to go ally hunting?"

The Slytherin nodded.

Neville raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

Snape considered it. "Sounds like a good plan. If worst comes the worst you still have someplace to stay and an inheritance to leave behind. At best, they'll help you when you need them for generations at least. Do it. You already have Lucius and me behind you."

Neville looked at his professor for armament, then gathered his courage. "Professor Snape…are you…" He sighed and shook his head. "Should the congratulations be shared?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking if I have any children on the way?"

"More or less."

The man scowled briefly, then chuckled, turning to remove the vials from his desk. "The answer is yes. Now shoo."

* * *

After weeks of filler potions and review work, Hermione was fed up. Potions was going downhill, though it seemed she was the only one to think so. 

Everyone else praised whatever deity that had taken over the professor's mind to have him give relatively easy work. No more exploding potions, no noxious fumes, no more disturbing ingredients. They were doing maternity potions, Hermione knew. They had already written a three foot essay on the uses, and were being assigned a research project to do as part of their final.

She felt it had something to do with Neville, and damn it if she wasn't going to figure it out.

She stared at the boy as he ate his breakfast, same as she had for the last few weeks. She watched what he ate, she watched what he drank. She paid close attention to his left ring finger where she swore she could see a silver wedding band, and his right hand as it rested subconsciously over his stomach.

She watched his eyes as they filtered over the hall, following his gaze as best she could. She saw him glance at Draco Malfoy who sent googly eyes to someone at the Gryffindor table; Goyle as he stuffed his face while glancing frequently at someone also at the Gryffindor table, seemingly racing someone; saw his glance settle and linger over Crabbe as the bulky boy gazed dazedly into space with the faintest of smiles only to see Neville looking and wink at him.

She shot up. "FINITE INCANTATEM!!!!!!!!!"

Neville jumped, along with the rest of the Gryffindors in the immediate vicinity.

"Mione what the hell?!"

"I knew it! I knew I wasn't crazy!!!"

She grabbed Neville's hand, leaping over the table and dragging the boy to the floor as she did so.

"I knew I saw that ring! I knew you were married!! See headmaster, see?!!!!! I'm not crazy!!!! Neville has a ring!!!!"

She dragged a struggling boy the length of the hall and up the stairs to the platform of the head table, thrusting the hand of a tearful Neville Longbottom under Dumbledore's nose.

"See?!! I told you I wasn't crazy!!!! He has a ring, see?!! He's married!!!! He's married to Crabbe!!!!!!!! I saw them looking at each other! They're married, see?!!! Now you have to punish them!!!!!!"

Dumbledore acknowledged the hand being waved under his nose. "It does indeed seem as if Neville was married. Mr. Crabbe, will you please come here?"

Snape rolled his eyes and got up to see if Neville was alright. He was worried by the way Neville's head hit those steps.

Vincent stood before Dumbledore and dutifully held out his right hand. His face was impassive, and he stood straight. If he was worried you couldn't tell, and at that moment he looked more like a superior form of human being than most of the Hogwarts students had ever seen him.

"It seems you are married as well. They both appear to be the Crabbe family ring. Both your parents will be contacted. For now, the two of you will adjourn to my office with your Heads of Houses."

Vincent nodded and helped Snape stand his husband upright. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it comfortingly as they left the room.

Snape stopped to look at a very smug Hermione Granger. "Two hundred points for each step, girl. I firmly believe you and Mr. Filch are going to be good friends for the rest of the year."

He stalked away, leaving the girl gaping at him and forcing Minerva McGonagall to run after him with protests on her lips.

"I don't want to hear it Minerva. She assaulted the same student twice this year. You're lucky I didn't call for indefinite suspension. She could have given the boy some serious brain damage."

Minerva opened her mouth to protest again, but stopped when she thought it over. "I guess you're right. Why would she do something so foolish?"

* * *

Augusta Longbottom nodded politely to Alexander and Marissa Crabbe as they made their way to the doors of Hogwarts. 

Alexander turned to her. "Are you here because of the rumour that our sons have married?"

"My grandson, Mr. Crabbe. And yes, that is why I'm here."

Alexander looked surprised. "My dear, surely you are too young to have grandchildren already?"

Augusta waved it off. "You flatter me. No, he is my grandson and the only one I've got. I was worried enough with him running off over the summer, but I figured he would tell me when he was ready. Now I wonder if that was the right idea. Do you have similar thoughts, Mr. Crabbe? Our boys seem about the same age. Do you worry whether letting him have his freedom was the right idea?"

"Always, my fair lady, but I trust him, and I promised myself to support him, no matter what. Vincent is a good boy, though he hides it well. I trust him to make the right decisions in life. Besides, if they are married, and you were the one to raise that boy, then my son has made a good choice indeed."

Augusta smiled and walked gracefully through the door he held open for her. "Then we are in agreement."

* * *

"Come in, come in. I wish we could have met under better circumstances, but I'm afraid this cannot be overlooked." 

Neville dosed on Vincent's shoulder, eyes puffy. Severus Snape saw her glance and showed her the remains of the potion her grandson had been given.

"The Granger chit literally dragged him up stairs. Nothing serious happened, just a few bruises. The potion and the fact that he was upset already knocked him out."

Augusta nodded.

Alexander motioned to the headmaster. "Please explain the problem."

"It has recently come to my attention that these two have married without parental permission. No one knew, and I do hope you understand my reason for worry."

"No I don't. Please explain it to me." Alexander seemed bored.

"These are dark times, Mr. Crabbe…"

"Don't give me that. If the wedding was public knowledge, as it obviously is not, would not the wrong people be able to use it against them?"

"That is true. However, what of a child? And what if their match really isn't meant to be? They're too young to rush into things so soon."

Augusta pursed her lips. "And did you talk to the boys at all? Do you give them a chance to speak before calling us and attempting to convince us that something is wrong with them?"

Dumbledore made to speak, but Alexander cut him off. "I agree. Let us consult the boys before we jump to any conclusions."

"No! This is improper and it needs to be dealt with. From what I see this isn't even a proper bond!"

Snape sighed and rolled his eyes. "I, Severus Marcus Anthony Prince Malfoy, stand to vouch for the bond of those whom I have witnessed."

Dumbledore looked taken aback, but Alexander nodded. "Witness, state your proof."

Snape pulled a vial from his robes and tapped it, whispering a spell.

The day of Vincent and Neville's wedding appeared, playing like a movie.

Augusta gasped, putting her hand to her mouth, and Alexander squeezed his wife's hand.

When the couple kissed, Alexander let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "So witnessed, so it is."

The memory ended. Augusta took a shaky breath. "Well…I expect the grandsons will be receiving their own room."

Severus nodded. "I already have one in mind. Vincent can show you later."

Alexander cleared his throat. "Is there…do I have…"

"One is on the way."

Melissa wiped her face. "Good. Where will we be staying? And who's the healer that's looking after him?"

"Healer Jerald Barnes, a very top-notch man. Shall I find you someplace to stay together, or two separate--?"

"We will share. There is much we will need to speak of."

Snape nodded. "Come along then. Fawkes, would you accompany us please."

* * *

"I'll tell you, Neville, I'm upset with you for not telling me. I would have let you know how I felt but I would have supported you in the end. On that note, I am very, very proud of you dear. You really have grown up." 

Neville smiled at his Gran. "Thanks."

"Now, about my great-grandchild…"

Neville shrugged. "I'm not very far along, three months at the most. Too soon to tell girl or boy, but far enough that I'd be thinner than I should if it weren't for the potions Professor Snape has been giving me."

Augusta patted his shoulders. "Oh my dear, dear boy! You've grown so much! If only your father could see you now…"

Neville grinned at the pride in her voice. "So you don't hate me?"

"Of course not! Why would I hate you? You are my grandson, my only grandson, the son of my son. How could I hate you?"

Neville hugged her, holding back tears. "Thank you, Gran."

She didn't reply.

* * *

"News has reached me of your son marrying the Longbottom boy. Is this true?" 

Alexander bowed even lower. "It is my lord."

"_Crucio_."

The curse was swift, and the Dark Lord allowed him the moment to catch his breath.

"Why was I not told?"

"I didn't know he had been wed, my lord."

Voldemort did not curse him, opting to raise an eyebrow instead. "You did not know that your own son had gotten married?"

"No my lord."

Again no curse. Though his body was still tense with anticipation, the curse had not yet come. He knew it was on its way, though. Especially when Voldemort asked his next question.

"Tell me, Crabbe; is your son still loyal to me?"

_No._

"I am unsure my lord."

_Here it comes._

"_Crucio_."

* * *

Vincent and Neville curled together on their bed, Vincent threading his fingers through the hair of his spouse. 

"Vince…"

"Mhm?"

"What are we going to do in the war?"

"What do you mean love?"

"Whose side are we on? You-know-Who's or Dumbledore's?"

Vincent thought about it. "Neither. The Dark Lord started out good but lost it, and Dumbledore has good intentions but is going the wrong way about it."

"So we're going to be neutral?"

"Unless Potter forms his own side and I deem it safe, yes."

Neville nodded and snuggled into Vincent's side. "I love you."

"And I love you, both of you. Get some rest, dear."

* * *

"Harry, want to come stay with us for the summer?" 

"Us as in…?"

"Vince and I. We're staying with Gran while we go look for a house over the summer, and we wanted to know if you would like to come."

Harry looked mildly wistfully. "I'd hate to intrude…"

"You wouldn't be intruding. I'm inviting you. Do you want to come or not?"

"I want to come bu-"

"Good. I'll tell Vince you said yes. Ron, what about you? Do you want come?"

The red head nodded.

"Good. I hope you don't mind, but Draco and Gregory have been invited."

He left the table with Harry and Ron staring after him.

* * *

"Draco…I think Neville knows we're together." 

Draco nodded. "I'm not surprised. Crabbe kept giving me knowing looks during meals."

"Neville did the same. Do you know I found a letter under my pillow saying that whoever it was knew I wasn't crazy about Dumbledore and that maybe I should take matters into my own hands, do it my own way."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "No I didn't know that, though it sounds like a good idea."

"Seriously Draco, what do I know about starting my own side?"

"You've got my father and Sev to help. And you've got me, and Weasley, and Longbottom and Crabbe. Trust me, bolt-head, you've got support."

Harry grinned.

* * *

"Greg, do you think Neville and Crabbe know about us?" 

Gregory Goyle nodded. "Yes. And Neville is a Crabbe now. Call him Vincent."

Ron chuckled. "Vincent. I can't help but laugh at that."

Gregory laughed deep in his chest. Everything about him was deep, it seemed. Deep voice, deep thoughts, deep laughter…and a deep love for Ron it seemed.

The redhead cuddled with his bulky companion, content.

Tall and lanky, tall and bulky. What a match they were!

"Greg…I think we should tell them anyway…even if they already know."

"Whatever makes you happy, little firebrand."

Ron smiled.

Deep love ran both ways for them. Definitely both ways.

"This is beautiful!"

Vincent nodded as they exited the gardens and entered the front door.

A house elf met them. "How can Dribby be helping you?"

The realtor made to send the elf away. "These people are just here to-"

"We're buying the house. My husband and I are thinking of buying the house. Anything important we should know?"

The elf squealed. "If sirs be wishing it, Dribby and the other will start cleaning the house and repairing some of the furniture. Shall Dribby be having one of the other elves by food? Lula!!!" another elf showed up "We is getting new masters soon. Go out and buy food and pots and pans!" the other elf left "There is being a forest on the property with centaurs and unicorns and Dryganeems and a Basilisk on the border and there is being a clan of griffins that sometimes comes to live in the furthest corner of the fields."

Vincent and Neville nodded and went to talk in a corner by themselves. Dribby was summoning other house elves and sending them on numerous important tasks.

The realtor looked cranky, but before she could say anything Neville and Vincent made their decision. "We'll take it."

Dribby squealed and started making orders with renewed vigour.

Harry grinned, Draco nodded slowly as if he knew it already, Gregory shrugged and so did Ron.

The transaction was straightforward and done on the spot. The realtor hurried away, and Neville and Vincent decided to spend one last night with Augusta Longbottom before they moved in.

"Let's go to Diagon Alley now. There's a lot of stuff we're in need of."

Dribby announced that as head house elf she would come along and transport their things to the house.

Neville thought it was unnecessary, but the elf look so excited now when compared to how mournful it was when they first entered.

"Oh all right."

* * *

Vincent frowned at his closest friend. "Where did you run off to?" 

"WWW. I had to talk to the Twins."

Vincent grinned. "Good boy, Greg. Have you got them already? When are you going to do it?"

"Tonight. Or in…two hours when we go to that fancy restraunt where your mother made reservations for us."

Vincent chuckled. "Wonderful! This is going to be amazing! Are the twins coming?"

"Yes. From their shop I increased the number of seats at our table. If anyone asks, it was always like that in case your parents decided to take advantage of the night they spent their money on."

Vincent nodded, still smiling. "This is going to be amazing! He's going to be as red as a muggle fire-hydrant!"

"Redder, knowing my firebrand. It's adorable."  
Vincent and Gregory shook ands and went to catch up with the rest of the group.

From a shadowy corner a woman grinned evilly.

Finally a chance to get back on top! She needed more information! She needed to follow those boys.

* * *

Ron had just cleaned his plate when Gregory tapped his shoulder. "What's wrong?" 

"You know I love you right?"

Ron nodded slowly, confused.

"You know I'd do anything for you?"

Again he nodded.

"You know I'd give my life for you?"

"Yes. Greg, what's going on?"

Gregory slipped to the floor.

The twins, from their seats beside Ron, resisted the urge to bounce in place.

Neville turned to his husband with a question in his eyes, and got a wink in reply.

"Ronald Billus Augustus Weasley, I, Gregory Alastor Marcus Richard Goyle, request to have your hand in marriage. Do you accept?"

Ron's eyes went amazingly wide and he reddened faster than anyone had ever seen before. "I accept and consent." He managed to say, though he was shaking and tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

He squeezed the life out of his fiancé, shaken amazed and embarrassed all at once.

Congratulations were flying around the table. The owner of the restaurant stopped by to see how everything was going and offered his own congratulations when he saw the ring now resting on Ron's left ring finger.

The night was now a very joyous one, except for one Rita Skeeter who hadn't anticipated the privacy wards surrounding the more expensive rooms, nor the apparent restriction on reporters the restraint laid down.

Angry, she left, furious at the lack of a story.

The owner muttered and dark 'good riddance!' at her back and turned to greet his new customers.

* * *

"RONALD WEASLEY, HOW _DARE_ YOU GET ENGAGED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!!!!" 

The redhead winced. His mother was no where near happy. He was pleased that he'd told her before the wedding.

It hurt though, her obvious withdrawal of support. He had thought she would be happy for him but…

"…AND TO A _GOYLE_!!!! A **MALE** GOYLE!!!! HOW DARE YOU MARRY ANOTHER MAN! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO MARRY A GIRL, YOU STUPID BOY!! MARRY A GIRL AND HAVE CHILDREN THE PROPER WAY!!!! CALL IT OFF, NOW!!!!! I SHAN'T HAVE MY SON FORCED INTO SUCH A DISGUSTING-"

"Molly!!!! I do believe that is enough!"

Ron sent his father a grateful look.

Arthur Weasley looked at his son. "Do you love him Ron?"

"Yes sir."

"And you really want to do this?"

"Yes sir."

The man nodded. "Congratulations, son. I'm glad you're happy."

Molly looked furious, but was interrupted in her tirade by Ginny coming down the stairs. "What did Ron do _now_?"

Arthur smiled at his daughter. "Ron has come to tell us he's engaged."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "_That's_ what she was _mad_ about? Who's he engaged to?"

"Me." Gregory raised a hand.

She raised her eyebrows even higher. "You speak."

"Apparently."

"And you're marrying Ron?"

"Yes."

"Good luck."

Ron stuck his tongue out at his laughing sister, who had retreated to the stairs. "See you at school."

Molly was still angry, but Arthur ignored her. "When's the wedding?"

"August first, and I had wanted to do it by the pond…"

Arthur grinned. "Wonderful. I'll write to everyone on our side, invite them. This is so exciting! Where are you staying till then?"

"With Neville and Vincent. They invited us for the summer, and we're staying with them for the rest of it. We're going to buy a house over Christmas break."

Arthur grinned. "You'll be hearing from me. Tell Neville and his husband I said hello. Love you son, and I'm happy for you."

Ron grinned and hugged his father before leaving the Burrow with Gregory.

* * *

"Goyle, what's this I hear of your son marrying a Weasley!" 

"My son proposed to the youngest male Weasley, my lord. I didn't know until afterwards. I was informed after the Weasley's were informed, and I know that the boy's mother was not happy with the engagement."

"_Crucio_. Tell me; is your son still loyal to me?"

"I don't know, my lord."

"_Crucio_. Find out. I shan't lose followers to Dumbledore."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

"You know, Vince, this will be our last year at Hogwarts." 

"I know. Scary isn't it?"

"Mhm. What are you going to do when we leave?"

"I don't know. Cook maybe? What about you?"

"I'm going to start my own company. I'm going to sell plants, potions ingredients. Keep it small, I think."

Vincent nodded. "Draco proposed to Harry last night."

"Did he?"

"Mhm. They're getting married the day after new years. They're going to continue the Potter line, though Harry will be the one having the babies. Sev and Mr. Malfoy have their own child on the way, same rate as ours I believe, and Draco decided that that child would be the heir to the Malfoy fortune. Or part of it anyway. Draco gets a third, and he and Potter combined will be the richest couple. Only Malfoy's will have the same amount. You and I and Greg and Ron will be in second place."

Neville hummed and buried himself deeper into Vincent's side.

"I love you, you know. Now, always, and forever."

"I love you too, Nev. Now, always and forever."

End


End file.
